1. Field of the Invention
The present application is directed generally toward anti-theft devices, and specifically toward anti-theft devices which inhibit or prevent access to fasteners.
2. Description of the Related Art
Anti-theft devices are used by manufacturers and/or consumers, such as for example in the automotive industry, to prevent unwanted access to parts or components. For example, anti-theft devices such as boots are commonly used on car tires to prevent auto theft. Anti-theft devices such as key locks or other types of locks are also commonly used to inhibit access to and prevent tampering of automotive compartments.